


Another Day Gone By

by gxrrenlxkes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrrenlxkes/pseuds/gxrrenlxkes
Summary: TJ Kippen starts dating Buffy but once Marty comes back into town his feelings start to change for his bestfriend Cyrus Goodman.





	1. It was normal

**Author's Note:**

> This book will focus on Muffy and Tyrus and also the Kippen siblings. I will maybe make another one that will focus on Wonah and Ambi depending on how this book goes. Enjoy!

Buffy walks down the school hallway with several books hugging her chest. She cannot be late for class again. Last time, she couldn't find her math book and ended up having to stay after school. She's walking as fast as she can, seeing the Math room 2 feet in front of her. Suddenly someone steps in front of her. "TJ," she muttered.

"Hey," He said.

"I don't have time for this, I looked up at the clock, I've only got 2 minutes," Buffy says as she's trying to keep her books from falling.

"It won't take long I promise, Buffy rolls her eyes, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out or something?" TJ asked. He then shoved his hands in his pockets. Buffy's mouth hung open. She could not believe what TJ had just asked. "So? TJ asked, Is that a yes?"

"I-I've got to go to class, bye," Buffy said as she rushed into Math.

********

Cyrus sits there in his desk waiting for Buffy to show up for Math. He then turns to Andi impatiently.

"Where is Buffy?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe she can't find her math book again?" Andi said questionable. Just then the door opens and Buffy rushes to her seat. Both Cyrus and Andi turn to her. Buffy's cheeks are flushed and she looks very shocked.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked.

"I'll explain everything at lunch," Buffy said. The bell rang.

********

Cyrus walks over to the lunch table where Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and Amber are already sitting. He quickly sits down and inches his face close to Buffy.

"You've got to tell me what happened! You promised you would tell us during lunch! Cyrus looked around, Where is TJ?" He asked.

Buffy took a big gulp, "Well here's the thing," she paused in panic. TJ had just walked into the cafeteria and waved.

"TJ ASKED ME OUT!" she blurted and then she covered her mouth. The cafeteria got silent as TJ made his way towards their table. Buffy looked at Cyrus as his face dropped. 

"What did you say?" Cyrus asked quietly, you could tell he was hurt. Just then TJ reached their table.

Buffy panicked, "I-I said yes!" TJ looked confused but shrugged his shoulders. He then took a seat next to Buffy.

Cyrus looked at both of them, back and forth his eyes had gone. Then he got up, "I've got to go." Cyrus looked really upset. He quickly walked out of the Cafeteria.

Jonah stood up, "I think I better go talk to him." Andi nodded and then Jonah walked out of the Cafeteria.

********

Jonah walks down the hallway and hears some sobbing coming from the boys restroom. He walks in, "Cyrus! Hey! Are you okay?" He sees the stall open and then Cyrus walks out of it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Cyrus said as he wiped the tears off his face.

"Is this about Buffy and TJ? Because I had no clue either," Jonah said.

"No, Cyrus blew his nose, I mean well kind of."

Jonah thought about it for a second, "Wait, do you like Buffy?"

Cyrus panicked, if he told Jonah he didn't like Buffy then he would automatically know his secret. Was he ready to share this with his other bestfriend? Cyrus shook his head no slowly, just like he had done when Buffy asked him if he had liked Andi.

Jonah looked confused but then his face lit up, "You like TJ."

Cyrus shook his head yes, "Yes, I do."

Jonah smiled, "I'm glad you shared this with me. If you ever need to talk to anyone I'm here for you!" Jonah hugged him tight.

"Thank you Jonah," Cyrus said. He then smiled. 

Jonah let go of Cyrus and asked, "Are you ready to go back out there and show them how strong you are?"

Cyrus smiled, "Yes, Yes I am!"

********

Buffy sits at the table realizing that she does love TJ even though she hates to admit it. Just then Cyrus and Jonah walk into the cafeteria with their arms around each other. They walk over to the table.

"My best friend right here," Jonah said. TJ felt jealousy inside him. That was his best friend, not Jonah's.

Buffy look over to Cyrus, "Are you okay?"

Cyrus looked at TJ, "Yes, I am!" Cyrus then gives a fake smile. Andi noticed that it was a fake smile too.

Amber look at Andi and smiled, "TJ and I are going to throw a party tomorrow night if any of you would like to come?"

Andi smiled, "Count me in!"

Jonah laughed, "That sounds Docious Magocious!" I haven't heard him say that in a while, Buffy thought.

Cyrus also laughed, "Why not?"

TJ looked over at Buffy, "That leaves you, are you coming?"

Buffy smiled, "Sure." But deep down she was still sad. She hasn't gone to an actual party since Marty had left.

Amber smiled, "Okay then, I'll call up a few more people so that way our party is completely packed!" Amber looked at Buffy and gave her that evil smile like she was up to no good. No one noticed it though. Not even Buffy.

Buffy muttered under her breath, "Today is normal, or at least it was normal."

 

 

**Note: I know this chapter is short but it's to get a good start! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3**

 

 

 

 


	2. The night changes

Buffy sits in her desk glancing up at the clock. I've only got 5 minutes left to finish this test, she thinks. Buffy begins to tap her pencil onto the desk and then bounces her leg.

For some odd reason, she can't think of the answer. Just then, the bell rings. Everyone leaves the classroom while Buffy trails behind them and approaches the teachers desk. Buffy hands her the paper.

Mrs. Taylor looks at her paper and then back up at Buffy. "I see you haven't finished your test, that's really odd, you seem to be the first to finish every test. Is everything alright?"

Buffy looks out the door to see Andi and Cyrus waiting for her. "Yeah everything is fine."

Mrs. Taylor looks at Buffy studying her face, but there seems to be no emotion. "Okay, well I'll give you a chance to finish it on Monday," she says.

"Thanks." Buffy then turns towards the door and walks out. She then walks to her locker with Andi and Cyrus trailing behind, trying to catch up with her.

Cyrus catches up with Buffy and asks, "Are you sure you're okay? It doesn't seem like it?"

Buffy stops and turns towards Cyrus, "I'm okay, I promise, I just need some air." 

Cyrus looks around, "Where did Andi go? I could've sworn she was with us just a second ago."

Buffy catches Andi's glance and sees Jonah with her. "Looks like she's with Jonah." Buffy points towards them.

Cyrus looks somewhat shocked, "I'm confused with those two."

"Me too, Buffy says, I'll see you later at the party?"

"Of course!" Cyrus says. He waves and then heads down the hall.

Buffy walks down the hall in a fast pace. She doesn't have time for more talking. Ever since she's heard about the party she hasn't been thinking straight and it's getting to her. Let alone, she can't even talk to her boyfriend, TJ, without having to run the other direction.

Buffy approaches her locker and turns the combination. It clicks and the locker door opens. She sets her books on the top shelf and slams her locker shut. She takes a deep breath as she sees TJ walking towards her. 

"Hey, TJ said, you ready for the party?"

"Um, yeah of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Well Cyrus said you seemed a bit off so I thought I would check up on you to see if you were okay," TJ said.

"Yeah I'm fine, Buffy said. She then realized that she had to coach a girls basketball practice. Oh no! I've got to go! I'll see you at the party!" She hugged him quickly and ran down the hallway.

********

TJ walked down the hallway and outside the school. Why does it feel weird to have a girlfriend? It feels wrong. He looked up to see Cyrus waving at him from the swing set. He smiled.

TJ walked over to the swings and sat in the swing right next to Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at TJ, "I never said you could sit there."

TJ looked at Cyrus suspiciously, "Fine then, I'll just go," he started to get up and walk away.

Cyrus panicked, "No please don't leave me!" Cyrus blushed.

TJ turned around, "I would never leave you underdog!" Then TJ started to blush. What am I doing, he thought. TJ walked back over and sat down next to Cyrus and started to swing.

********

TJ quickly runs out of his room just as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" He yelled. He opened the door to see Cyrus standing in front of him. His heart started pounding fast and his cheeks were flushed.

He stood there for a while until Cyrus said, "Are you okay? It looks like you just had a heart attack or something."

"Uh yeah, I'm good, come inside," TJ said. He gently closed the door.

"Wow your house is amazing!" Cyrus said in awe. Amber walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"I know right! And don't worry my parents won't be home all weekend so the music can be as loud as you all want it to be," Amber explained. 

Cyrus took a seat next to Amber as a few more guests arrived. The doorbell rang and TJ opened the door. It was Buffy and Andi. "Hey! Welcome!" He hugged Buffy. 

"Thanks." she let go and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cyrus. Andi sat down next to Amber. TJ shut the door and sat next to Buffy and put his arm around her. Cyrus' face turned red.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," Cyrus said. He got up and left.

Jonah came around the corner with Walker, "Hey, do you guys know Walker? It turns out that we share a lot of similarities! We are like bestfriends now. And well of course Cyrus is also my bestfriend!" Everyone looked at Jonah like something was wrong with him.

"Are you okay Jonah? Because I'm pretty sure Walker is the guy who dated Andi and the guy whom you've met before," Amber said feeling annoyed.

"Right! I remember now!" Jonah said. Walker laughed.

"Someone might have slipped some alcohol into the punch," Walker said. Jonah and Walker took a seat across from the couch Amber was sitting on.

The doorbell rang again. Amber smiled and looked at Buffy. Buffy placed her hand on TJ's lap. "Stay, I'll get it." Buffy walked over to the door and opened it. "Marty?" Buffy looked horrified. "What are you doing here?" Tears filled her eyes.

"It's a party. Remember your nickname. Marty from the party." Marty looked at Buffy. He looked sad. Memories flooded Buffy's brain.

Marty shut the door behind him and took a step toward her. Buffy began to cry. She leaned toward Marty and hugged him. Marty began to tear up.

TJ looked at both of them. He was starting to get up but then Cyrus placed his hand on TJ's. This made him weak.

"I'm so sorry Marty. I never wanted to hurt you. The only reason why I didn't want to be your girlfriend was because I was afraid of losing what we had." Buffy began to cry more. She put her face into his shoulder. "I-I love you Marty."

TJ's face dropped. He pushed Cyrus away from him and walked outside. Cyrus began to cry. TJ sat down on the porch as tears began to blur his vision.

Andi and Amber just looked at each other and shrugged. They walked into the kitchen.

Amber looked at Andi, "Mission complete."

"What do you mean?" Andi asked.

"I mean we all knew that Buffy was still in love with Marty and that Marty still loved Buffy."

"But what about TJ? Your brother??! You broke his heart!" Andi yelled.

"Andi. Keep it down, Amber whispered, I read his diary the other day and it says otherwise."

"Who does TJ like?" Andi asked.

"It's not for me to tell," Amber said.

"Please tell me!" Andi whined.

"Sorry bambi, you can't find out just yet."

 

 

**Note: I hope you all loved this chapter! Plus the Ambi reference <3**

 

 


	3. Sorry

Marty let go of Buffy, "This was a mistake."

Buffy looked at him with a puzzled face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't be with you. I have a girlfriend now." Buffy's face dropped. Marty noticed Buffy was upset. "What was I supposed to do?! You clearly didn't want to date!"

"But I did now!" Buffy's face turned red with rage, "Well you didn't have to walk out of my life forever!"

Marty's looked down, "I guess maybe now is a good time to go. I-I guess walking out of your life is what's best for us." Marty turned toward the door and walked out. The door shut, Buffy started to cry.

Andi and Amber walk out of the kitchen with confused looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Andi asked as she walked over and hugged Buffy tight. Buffy let go.

"Nothing," she said and she turned toward the door and left.

Amber and Andi looked at each other.

"So much for doing a good thing right?!" Andi said. Andi grabbed her jacket off the hanger and also left.

Walker and Jonah got up off the couch. They walked over to Amber.

"I think we should probably head out too," Jonah said. Amber shook her head and they walked out the door.

Cyrus sat on the couch and began to cry less. He knew nothing would happen between him and TJ. Even if it did happen, no one would accept them. Then he started to get angry.

TJ got up off the porch and walked back inside. He had to talk to Cyrus. He needed to tell Cyrus how sorry he was. He needed him in his life.

"Underdog?" TJ asked as he approached Cyrus.

"Don't call me that," he said angrily.

"Please listen to me," TJ said.

"No! I thought you would be happy for Buffy! But instead you did the complete opposite!" Cyrus yelled.

He knew that wasn't the whole reason why he was mad at TJ. It was also because he had rejected Cyrus. But Cyrus couldn't tell him that.

Cyrus got up and walked out the door, but this time the door slammed.

TJ's eyes started to fill up with tears again. He sat on the couch where Cyrus was sitting not too long ago. Amber sat down next to him. She hugged him from the side.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise it will."

TJ started to cry, "No it won't, I can't ever be happy. And it stinks because there is something wrong with me!"

Amber let go of the hug, "There's nothing wrong with you! Don't ever think that."

TJ looked at Amber seriously, "No trust me, if you knew, you would think there's something wrong with me."

"Tell me," Amber said, waiting for him to admit his feelings for Cyrus.

"I-I can't," TJ stuttered.

Amber placed her hand on his, "You can trust me."

TJ smiled at Amber, "Well. I-I think I like Cyrus..." TJ's voice weakened. TJ's heart began to beat fast. Deep down he knew he loved Cyrus. No one could know that though, not even Amber

"That's not bad at all! Can I share something with you that will make you feel better?" TJ nodded slowly. "I think I like Andi." They both smiled.

Amber leaned in toward TJ and hugged him. "Even though everyone may be mad at everyone else, we still have each other," Amber said.

********

Cyrus walked down to the cafeteria, the last thing he wanted to do was see TJ. He arrived to the cafeteria and saw Andi and Buffy sitting at a table without the others. Their faces both looked sad.

Cyrus walked over to Buffy and Andi and sat down. No one was about to talk. Andi sat there staring down Amber because she could not believe what she had done.

Buffy sat there staring at Marty and his new girlfriend. Cyrus sat there glaring at TJ while TJ was staring back at Buffy. Jonah and Walker just sat there with confused looks on their faces. None of them wanted to be a part of this group drama. They were not about to be either.

 

**Note: Sorry this chapter was short. I just wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger as usual. Hoped you all enjoyed it! <3**

 

 


	4. The Storm

The bell rang and everyone got up and scattered to the cafeteria door. Cyrus was getting squished and getting pushed towards TJ. 'Please not now,' Cyrus thought. The last thing he needed was to be close to TJ.

A couple seconds later, Cyrus felt someone on his left side. He looked up to see TJ right next to him, he blushed. He quickly looked back down and wandered into the crowd. 'That was close.'

He made his way down the hallway and spun his combination once he reached his locker. The locker door opened and a note fell out of it. Cyrus bent down and picked up the note. He opened it up and it read:

_**Party at Andi's House 6pm, don't be late!** _

Cyrus smirked, 'If this is another one of Andi's tricks to get everyone to be friends again, it won't work.' Cyrus gently placed the note into his bookbag and closed his locker door. He walked around the corner and made his way outside the school.

Seconds later TJ walked over to Cyrus' locker. 'I missed him.' He waited for a while to see if Cyrus would show up but there was no sign of him. TJ was about to give up but then he remembered that Cyrus might be at the swings.

TJ ran out the door as the warm wind blew in his face. TJ came to a dead stop when he saw that Jonah was there swinging on the swings with Cyrus. They were laughing and smiling at each other. TJ's face dropped. 'How could he do this to me?! That's our spot!' TJ noticed it wasn't worth it and quickly walked home.

Cyrus noticed though. Cyrus looked over to see TJ walking away with his head down, not wanting to see Cyrus with Jonah any longer. 

"TJ!" Cyrus called out. TJ kept on walking, keeping his head down with every step he took. "TJ please!" Cyrus cried out. TJ wouldn't budge, he just continued to walk and make his way towards home.

Cyrus realized what he had done. 'This was mine and TJ's spot but I had let Jonah come with me.' Cyrus sighed, 'How could I be so stupid!' Cyrus was about to cry, but then he remembered how easy it was for Jonah to figure out what was going on, so he stayed quiet.

********

Buffy and Andi made their way outside the school doors, just in time to see Cyrus yelling out for TJ.

"This is just sad, our whole friend group has scattered," Andi said.

"Yeah, I wish I could just apologize to Marty and keep my feelings inside me while he enjoys sharing his feelings with someone else." Buffy looked down.

"Lucky for me, I am throwing a party tonight and  **everyone** is invited," Andi said with a smile. She was hoping to try and fix things with Amber since she just now realized that Amber was only trying to help.

Buffy looked at Andi with a concerned expression on her face. "Everybody?"

"Yes, everybody. Including Marty and his-" Andi stopped talking. She knew if she would say the word girlfriend, Buffy would hurt more.

They kept on walking until they had reached Andi's house. Andi walked towards the door with Buffy trailing behind her. Andi opened the door and walked inside. Once Buffy was fully inside the house, Andi closed the door. Just then, Bex popped her head out of the Kitchen.

"Are you girls ready to get this party on?" Bex asked.

"Of course!" They both said. Buffy and Andi looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyways, Bowie and I will be at Cece's house to give all you teenagers some space. So if you guys need anything, just call Bowie and I." Bex grabbed her keys and her coat and walked out the door. Once the door closed, Andi started to jump with Buffy.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Andi said.

"No parents, huh, this should be interesting."

********

Andi walked over to the door. TJ, Amber, Walker, Buffy, Marty, and Rachel (Marty's girlfriend) were here. Andi opened the door to see Jonah and Cyrus standing in the doorway.

"Perfect!" Andi said. They walked inside and set their coats on some hangers. 

"Thanks Andi," Cyrus said quietly. Andi nodded.

"Okay so first things first, let's play a game of truth or dare."

Everyone looked at each other. Cyrus' heart started to pound really fast. 'What if someone dares me to kiss someone or something.' Cyrus was referring to TJ. Of course he wanted to kiss TJ, but at his own will. And clearly TJ was not gay.

"Okay I'll start!" Amber said. "Truth or dare bambi."

"Truth," Andi said.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No," Andi said, Amber smiled. "I guess it's my turn...Truth or dare TJ?"

"Dare!" TJ said. Cyrus panicked. He knew that look on Andi's face, it was not good. Amber smiled, 'I think they already had this planned.'

"I dare you...to....kiss...Cyrus." Andi looked at Cyrus and winked. TJ's heart stopped. 'He's mad at me, if he wasn't maybe I would. Its just a kiss, it's not like I'm gay or anything.'

TJ walked over to Cyrus, "In advance, I'm sorry." TJ leaned toward Cyrus. Cyrus' heart was beating really fast. Next thing he knew, their lips connected. It was like fireworks, he never wanted to stop. Cyrus kissed back. TJ backed his face away slowly. 'I think he felt something,' Cyrus thought.

TJ got up looked around the room, "Are you all happy now?" He walked out of the room and over to the kitchen. 'I can't believe I did that, I mean I'm still mad at him. He took Jonah to our spot. But woah, my heart was pounding while kissing Cyrus. Okay, stop. You're not gay.'

Cyrus sat there in shock. Everything he didn't want to happen, just happened. Cyrus looked over at Jonah, who looked upset. 

"Cyrus, I think it's your turn now," Andi said.

"Right, uh yeah, hold on a second," Cyrus decided that he should join in on the fun and help Buffy and Marty. "Marty, truth or dare?"

"Truth, after that dare, I'm not gonna be a risk taker."

"Hmmmm, tell Buffy how you truly feel about her," Cyrus said with a devious grin. 'Buffy will thank me later.'

Buffy turned to face Marty. Marty looked at Buffy. "I-I these past few days, I couldn't stop thinking about you, the way this ended, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I don't want you to get hurt ever again because I love you."

Marty covered his mouth. 'I just said that out loud.' Marty looked over at Rachel, tears filled her eyes, she quickly got up and left.

Buffy looked at Marty. She was in complete shock. She didn't think that he would do this. Instead of telling Marty that she loved him, she walked into the kitchen and sat next to TJ.

"I think that's enough of the game, if anyone wants to go home, they can," Andi said. Then the power went out.

Cyrus freaked out and immediately ran into the kitchen but bumped into TJ on the way. Buffy got pulled aside into the coat closet by Marty. Jonah and Walker are sitting in the living room alone. Andi and Amber walk into the kitchen to go get snacks. 'I guess what was a party turned into a sleepover because of the storm,' Andi thought.

 

 

**Note: Taylor helped plan out this chapter with me! Thanks Taylor <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Tyrus feels! Now the next few chapters will be longer but they will be different people's POV's. One chapter will be filled with only Tyrus. Another chapter will be filled with Muffy in the closet and so on and so forth. Love you all<3


	5. The Talk

Cyrus runs to the kitchen in a panic. He's afraid of the dark but he won't tell anyone that, especially not TJ. The last thing he would need is for TJ to think that he was a whimp. As Cyrus is running he sees a dim light coming from the kitchen. Thump. Cyrus looked up, only to realize he had just ran into TJ.

TJ looked down at Cyrus, "I think we should talk."

Cyrus took a big gulp, but nodded his head. Maybe they could go back to being best friends, forgetting about the kiss. 'I mean it was only a dare,' he thought.

Cyrus waited for TJ to say something else, he looked as if he wanted to say something else. Instead he gave Cyrus a gesture saying "follow me," and ran up the stairs.

Cyrus slowly trailed up the stairs behind TJ, not knowing what will happen during their talk. Cyrus reached toward the top of the steps, and turned to face TJ.

"In here," TJ said as he pointed to Andi's room.

"Are you sure we are allowed in there?" Cyrus asked.

"Just trust me," TJ said. Cyrus wanted to say, 'I do trust you, you know why? Because I'm in love with you.' Instead Cyrus followed TJ into Andi's room. Once Cyrus was in Andi's room, TJ closed the door. He walked over to the window and opened up the shades so they could see each other a little better.

"First of all, TJ paused, I'm sorry about the kiss," he let out a sigh. Cyrus blinked on the word kiss, his lips still lingering from earlier.

"It was nothing," Cyrus said with a smile. A fake smile. 'Of course it was something! The one person I've actually loved...kissed me!'

There was dead silence for a while. Finally TJ spoke up, "Are you sure about that?" It got quiet again. TJ sighed, 'Why did I say that out loud? He's gonna find out now.'

"Yes I'm sure. Plus you aren't like that right? I mean..." Cyrus got quiet. 'I didn't tell him I was gay yet.' His face got red. Lucky for him, TJ couldn't see him blushing because it was too dark.

TJ looked confused, then his face brightened, "What do you mean?"

Cyrus looked unsure but then he remembered, TJ is his best friend, he can tell him anything. Cyrus took a seat on Andi's bed, "You might want to sit down for this." He patted a spot right next to him. TJ walked over and took a seat next to Cyrus.

"You don't have to tell me anyth-"

"I want to!" Cyrus interrupted. Cyrus placed his hand on TJ's. Now it was TJ's heart that was beating rapidly. TJ looked up at Cyrus.

"So a couple of months ago, I had a girlfriend named Iris," Cyrus explained.

"Ambers friend right?" TJ asked.

"Yes Ambers friend. Now fast forward two weeks into the relationship, she kissed me. It took me by surprise. Later on, we decided to watch a documentary on Dinosaurs. I know what you're thinking, "that's what you call a date?" Cyrus mocked.

TJ laughed, "Go on."

"Well this time it was my turn to kiss her. And well, the first time didn't feel so right so I thought maybe the second time would," Cyrus explained.

"Did it?"

"No, that's actually when I realized..."

"Realized what?"

Cyrus panicked. 'Calm down, for heavensakes! He just kissed you half an hour ago!'

"When I realized that I like boys," Cyrus said confidently. TJ looked into Cyrus' eyes. Cyrus looked into TJ's eyes. TJ started to lean closer. Cyrus' cheeks began to flush as TJ continued to inch closer to Cyrus. TJ leaned in until their noses were touching, not letting go of Cyrus' sight. Their lips were just an inch apart. TJ's and Cyrus' hearts were beating as one. TJ wanted to close the gap between them quickly. But just as TJ was about to lean in closer, the door opens and Andi and Amber are standing in the doorway.

TJ flings back off the bed, hitting his head against the wall and Cyrus jumps off the bed landing on the floor. Both of their faces were flushed.

"So what's going on here?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Nothing!" Both Cyrus and TJ yelled. TJ looked back at Cyrus who was sitting there looking really worried. 'I loved you ever since I layed my eyes on you.' But he couldn't say that, not now, not ever.

"And what were you guys doing in my room?" Andi asked.

"We were just talking," TJ said. Cyrus looked over at TJ. 'Was he going to kiss me? But for real this time?'

Amber and Andi both laughed, "Talking...rightttttt," Amber said.

Andi and Amber shut the door and walked back downstairs.

TJ was about to say something but Cyrus' phone buzzed in his pocket. Cyrus grabs his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. 

"Mom says it's time to come home, the rain stopped so..." Cyrus says.

TJ got up and walked over to Cyrus, who was standing up. TJ gave him a hug, "I'll see you later underdog."

"I'll see you later TJ," Cyrus says as he lets go of TJ and walks down the stairs, leaving TJ in Andi's room to think.

Cyrus reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"That boy is falling for you!" Amber says.

Cyrus sighs, "I wish he was." Grabbing his coat, he reaches for the door handle and turns it, causing the door to open. He steps outside and closes the door.

TJ sits inside Andi's room for a while. 'What if I kissed him? I should've kissed him, for real this time. What if he doesn't like me though? That would explain why he told me he was gay.' TJ got up and headed out into the hallway and down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this before we all found out we might get a Tyrus coming out scene but, I hope you enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
